Apparatus which enable a user to make inputs via a user input device are well known. The apparatus may be configured to perform a plurality of different functions or store a plurality of different pieces of information. A user needs to be able to distinguish between the different functions and the different pieces of information to enable them to operate the apparatus effectively.